


Fire and Ice

by Daughter_of_a_fangirl



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_a_fangirl/pseuds/Daughter_of_a_fangirl
Summary: Nick never expected to run into the duo he never expected to be pulled into a situation that is much more than meets the eye such as what seems like two harmless teenagers turn out to be being hunted, or that he would ever have to lie to Judy again but hey, life is unexpected





	1. Prologue

Fire and Ice  
Prologue

All was quiet in the compound all except that is the familiar buzz and whir of the machines overhead and in rooms with doors that were closed from the viewing eye. In a large open room there stood several crate-like structures they could barely hold a large dog on all fours. So most of the occupants were scrunched up trying to get some much needed sleep.

All except of course two peculiar mammals. The white tiger who was only fourteen had had enough of this place she was done lying in front of the scientists waiting for them to step on her, and she wasn't alone, an orange tiger was creeping toward the crate that was occupied by the white tiger she was making a 'hurry up' motion with her paw her electric icy blue eyes darted around nervously even though the crate didn't allow much visibility the orange tiger began to work on the lock of the crate which, thankfully, he was able to get open without much noise the white tiger climbed out and stretched both she and the other tiger were clad in a light blue cotton pants and a matching white T-shirt. Without saying a word they crept out of the room to follow a designated route to get out of the compound.

As they crept through the empty halls they both had a small feeling in the back of their mind that this was actually going to work a smile grew on their previously forlorn and serious faces every step brought them closer and closer to freedom to fresh air and real sunshine, to say they were excited would be a gross understatement. Nothing could compare to the mixture of feelings that were coursing through their veins along with the adrenaline that was being pumped into their system. They slowly made their way out of the compound and they both breathed fresh non-sterile air for the first time in their life they didn't have sunlight as it was night but their breath was taken away at the beauty of the moon and the stars. They stood there gaping for wha seemed like hours, but quickly came to their senses and ran off into the night praying that no one saw them, that they had a good lead before they realized that they had gone


	2. Chapter one: Flashback

As Nick walked down the street he allowed his mind to wander going from this and that. But his mind stubbornly ended up on Judy, who, was still on medical leave until Thursday. He could still hear the crash on the collapsing warehouse crushed Judy's leg and foot underneath he saw the memory as clearly as the day it had happened

  
_Flash back_  
_They were sitting in their police cruiser as they continued the stakeout Nick was completely bored as he watched the warehouse Judy was looking as well but her vision was not that great, so Nick was mainly watching both of them were trying to find creative ways to pass the time. Which was failing miserably they had given up on games or conversation a long time ago and now they just sat in comfortable silence he didn't know how much time has passed when he saw the outline sneaking into the warehouse but he quickly got Judy's attention and they silently slipped out of the cruiser hoping that this would be quick, the slowly circled the warehouse looking for an opening Nick who was leading at the time quickly noticed the cracked window quietly calling Judy over he lifted the window wincing at the small creak it made before slipping inside Judy followed both of them got their stun guns ready green eyes flicking around as grey black tipped ears rotated this way and that adrenaline pumping through their veins as they made their way through the old building as they reached the front of the warehouse they heard voices_  
_"You got it?"_  
_"Yep all here"_  
_"You sure"_  
_"Yes of course I'm sure"_  
_"Ok let me get the money"_  
_"Hurry I don't want the fuzz.."_  
_"The fuzz don't know nothing 'bout us"_  
_"Just get the money this place gives me the creeps"_  
_"You have no idea"_  
_By this time Nick and Judy had heard enough they glanced at each other Nick made a few gestures to Judy telling her what side to take she nodded and the ran into the room each of them yelling "ZPD Freeze!" The two mammals were taken by surprise the one closest to them, a grey and white wolf froze and put his paws up Nick who was closest came forward and cuffed him telling him to stay put and turned his attention to the older seemingly more experienced arctic fox he smirked and said calmly "so it's true then the fuzz really do have a fox and a cute little bunny in their ranks"_

_Judy's anger at the word 'cute' was evident on her face and said surprisingly calmly "hands where I can see them" he just smirked some more "isn't this precious, the wittle tiny bunny-wunny and her pathetic fox partner are actually trying to arrest me"_

_Nick slid his sly untouchable mask on and spoke "listen buddy as much as we would love to stay here and continue to be awed by your incredible wit we really don't have the time and since you won't cooperate I'll just take you in another way" he smirked as he raised his gun about to fire_

_the other fox intervened "I wouldn't do that just yet buddy ol' pal you see this structure is very fragile and it wouldn't take much to bring it down," he bought out a remote from his pocket you see this little button right here it will set of a series of small explosions that won't hurt you or me or you cute little friend here" earning a growl from Judy "but will bring his whole place down on top of us, so I wouldn't shoot me pal"_

_Nick kept the gun up and his face straight "and why would that give me any reason not to shoot you?" He asked keeping his voice and expression unreadable " cause I can hit this button before the gun takes affect." Nick groaned internally continuing to keep himself unreadable but this guy was frustrating him, he glanced over at Judy who had her attention on the wolf who looked scared out of his mind and looked like he was about to have a breakdown the fox smirked and said something inaudible to Nick, but Judy on the other hand, looked up and glared at the arctic fox who looked downright smug judging from her expression it wasn't just calling her 'cute' and Nick had a pretty good idea he considered firing his gun while he was distracted but hesitated the arctic fox glanced over at him noticing that his gun was still raised, Nick had missed his chance. He lowered his gun and glared at him_

_the other fox smirked " ya know somethin' fox, I still hear about the first fox cop and every time I hear it I just laugh 'cause the whole thing is ridiculous I mean come on a fox and a bunny on the force not to mention working together as partners the whole thing sounds like a publicity stunt, and then before said fox joined met said bunny and the two took singlehandedly take down the person responsible for a series of savage attacks and when they do actually do it it happens in a course of three days. And yet that same duo can't manage a simple petty drug dealer now that is pathetic"_

_Nick was stumped, not because of what he said but because of what he held in his paw. That simple black remote with only one button on it, the one button that could very well kill everyone in there he slowly and silently took a deep breath and let it out and spoke "ok so you have an obsession with mammals who want to defy the very stereotype that you embody and you have a remote that could kill us all, but why would you do that? Why would sacrifice yourself for a couple of cops?"_

_The older fox lost his smirk into one that was expressionless and spoke in an equally monotone voice that sounded like it came from a machine not a living mammal "because fox, I have nothing left to listen live for, no wife, no kids, no real happiness, I'm not trying to kill myself I just don't care if I live or die."_

_Nick heard Judy's intake of breath at the admission and Nick knew for a fact that the arctic fox was telling the truth he didn't know what to say but Judy spoke instead._  
_"You know your life would be a lot better if you didn't have to look over your shoulder to make sure that you don't have the police or anyone else after you" the arctic fox sighed "well, then why don't we end that then shall we, no more unhappiness for me! Finally I'll have the sweet relief that I have been dreaming about for a long while"_

_and his thumb reached over and pressed the button it all happened so fast Nick didn't know what exactly had happened then but all he knew was the scream of Judy telling him to run after the first section of the warehouse had rendered her helpless under a small pile of rubble but Nick wasn't about to let the one mammal who refused to see the stereotypical fox that he had set out to be and managed to pull her free as he ran ran through the warehouse carrying Judy he was shouting into his radio "Officer down Officer down!" Judy held on for dear life as the wolf that Judy had uncuffed before the ceiling came down was running right next to them trying to get out alive as they came out of the warehouse the first cruisers were arriving Officer Mchorn took care of the wolf while Nick performed first aid on Judy as they waited for the ambulance to arrive and when it finally did Nick allowed all of his senses to elude him and he knew no more. . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is probably going to suck but I'm going to write it anyways so yeah  
> 


End file.
